characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Esdeath
Esdeath is a primary character in the anime/manga series Akame ga Kill!, as a general for the Empire. Background Born in the Northern Frontier Lands as the sole remaining survivor of her village, Esdeath spent most of her childhood with her father, who was the chief of his tribe. Even at a young age, Esdeath was a very skilled and formidable fighter and even hunter, living by the creed "The strong live and the weak die". After witnessing her entire tribe, including her father, dying, Esdeath vowed to become the strongest. She joined the Empire's military and rose through the ranks quickly, and after taming a chained off Teigu, she earned the title of the strongest in the Empire. Eventually, she fell in love with a young man named Tatsumi, even though they were destined to be enemies, leading to a story of psychotic Romeo and Juliet, in a way. Powers & Abilities *'Masterful Swordsmanship' *'Superhuman Speed:' She can move faster than the eye can track. *'Cryokinesis:' Esdeath's Teigu, Demon's Extract, allows her to manipulate and control ice, even creating it from nothing. She managed to freeze over a lake within a matter of seconds, and uses this to create ice daggers, as well as freeze people to death. *'Chronokinesis:' Esdeath's trump card, Mahapadma, allows her to temporarily freeze time, giving her an advantage in battle. However, she can only activate her trump card once per day. Techniques *'Weissschnabel:' Creates dozens or even hundreds of icicles from thin air and fires them forward like darts. *'Grauhorn:' Creates a massive icicle to pierce through targets. Effective on larger enemies. *'Hagelsprung:' Creates a massive ball of ice and throws it at the opponent. *'Ice Cavalry: '''Esdeath's second trump card, which lets her summon an army of ice centaurs to use as soldiers. Equipment *'Rapier''' Feats Strength *Decapitated a man with a single kick. *Can kick waves across the room. *Cracks the ground by swinging Justin into it. *Drags Tatsumi across the ground effortlessly. *Knees a guy's face off. Speed *Can keep up with Akame, who is fast enough to dodge automatic gunfire. *Dodged General Budo's lightning. *Shots someone's head off before the can even react. *Reacts to an attack behind her. *Blocks two people at the same time. *Senses the Aura and dodges an attack from someone who is invisible. *Can create. afterimages with her legs. *Gets in the air and kicks Tatsumi down before he can react *Reacted to an attack from someone who created a sonic boom. Durability *Survived a blow from Tatsumi. *Unaffected by the temperatures of her own ice. Skill *Defeated Leone, Najenda, Susanoo and Tatsumi at once by herself. *Has decimated numerous tribes that dare to oppose the Empire *Defeated nearly half of Night Raid without breaking a sweat. *Doesn't have an opening. *Kills a danger beast as a child. *Kills a rare bird danger beast and by "sticking it out" a few days in the mountains *Can fight three people at once. Weaknesses *'Tatsumi Obsession:' In love with Tatsumi due to seeing his strength and combat skills. She genuinely loves him, however her love can come off as possessive and controlling. *'Too Sadistic:' Esdeath loves war and will do anything to prolong it all for the sake of her own bloodlust. *'Mental Stability:' Often questionable whenever she is committing her acts on behalf of the Empire. Category:Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Square-Enix Category:Completed Profiles Category:Yandere Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:Highly Intelligent